


Kiss Me Hard in the Pouring Rain

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Confessions, Kissing in the Rain, Knives, M/M, in-universe NSP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: It starts raining during a calm, relaxing day at home, and Danny gets a bit too excited.





	Kiss Me Hard in the Pouring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: How about some overly cliché in universe ninja ship party love confession scene between Danny S and NB in the rain? ;)

It was a rare, quiet day as Danny and Brian had had a miraculous set of days with no one needing their help, or being ambushed by other ninjas, and decided to just take the day to chill out before the inevitable trouble that would come back. Danny was relaxing on the couch, absent-mindedly watching some TV show as Brian made dinner. Brian had actually let his guard down a bit for once.

“Oh my God! Ninja Brian! It’s raining!” Danny yelled, making Brian almost drop the spoon he was holding out of surprise.

So much for that.

Danny flung himself off the couch and immediately threw the back door open, walking right into the rain, barefoot and only covered with a short, pink kimono. Brian stared after him, watching as Danny stood in the middle of the yard, grinning up to the sky, letting the rain pour over him. His hair was soon soaked and was plastered to his face, the extra water dripping down his back, but he couldn’t seem to care. He spun around in the rain, not seeming to mind the mud that was most definitely getting all over his feet and between his toes. 

Brian sighed quietly and paused his cooking, turning off the stove and setting down the spoon. He walked toward the back door and leaned against the door frame, not wanting to get wet too. As if sensing his presence, Danny immediately turned to him, grinning so hard it looked like it hurt. 

“Come out here, Ninja Brian! The rain feels amazing!” he said, and Brian just shook his head, a small smile teasing at the corners of his lips. Danny was definitely more of a kid at heart than Brian was, and Brian absently wished he could be a bit more like Danny in that sense.

_ “I’m fine with being dry, thanks,” _ Brian signed, and Danny’s smile faltered a bit. It made something in Brian’s chest clench, and he wished he could take it back. 

They stared at each other for a few moments, Brian watching as drops of rain dripped down the sides of Danny’s face, with Danny not paying any mind to him, his eyes focused on Brian, like he was the only thing in the world that mattered. A couple moments passed and Brian sighed, walking into the rain, watching Danny’s face light up again.

_ “I’m not happy about this,” _ Brian signed, smirking lightly. Danny just laughed and grabbed Brian’s hands, spinning him around lightly. Brian had to brace himself against Danny to keep from falling over, but chuckled silently as well. 

“I just love the rain, y’know? It’s really comforting, in a way. It’s relaxing and brings life to everything, and… I don’t know. I just like it a lot. I know that sounds kinda cheesy,” Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Brian just stared at him carefully, not saying anything.

Danny pursed his lips and looked down at his hands, water dripping from his hair and stray strands still stuck to his face. He stayed quiet for a couple moments before speaking up again.

“The first time we met was in the rain,” he said, voice quiet. “I think about that moment a lot.”

Brian raised an eyebrow at him, but Danny was still looking down. 

“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. I wouldn’t be alive, I wouldn’t be free from that place, I wouldn’t be happy. I owe everything to you,” Danny continued, voice still quiet. He stayed staring at his hands until he was enveloped by a hug from Brian. Brian wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist, burying his face into Danny’s chest. Danny snapped his head up and stared at Brian carefully before cautiously wrapping his arms around Brian as well.

They stayed like that for a few moments, savoring the feeling of being so near each other. The rain had slowed to a mere drizzle, and the wet clothes were starting to feel uncomfortable against Danny’s skin, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away. 

Brian was the first one to pull away, looking up at Danny, his eyes just a bit softer than normal. 

_ “I think about that moment a lot to. I thought you were some stupid, irresponsible kid that was just going to cause me trouble, but no. I owe a lot of my happiness to you, as well,” _ Brian signed, and Danny smirked.

“Looks like someone’s getting emotional,” Danny teased, making Brian scowl, the softer look in his eyes totally gone, but he didn’t move. 

Danny chuckled lightly and brought a hand up to cup Brian’s cheek, the tips of his fingers teasing at the edges of his mask. He leaned his head forward a bit, watching Brian carefully, Brian still glaring daggers at him.

“Would it be alright if I kissed you?” Danny asked apprehensively, his tongue poking out to wet at his lips. Brian didn’t respond, just nodded faintly. Danny smiled softly and inched Brian’s mask up to only show his lips. They both leaned forward a bit more, their lips pressing together softly, something innocent. It was a short kiss and they pulled apart fairly quickly, Danny staring down at Brian affectionately. 

That look was quickly replaced with a grimace as he felt a sharp pain in his side and fell backward onto the muddy grass. He wheezed as the wind was knocked out of him from the impact, looking down to the knife in his side, then up to Brian who was glaring at him, his mask somehow already back in place. 

_ “That was for making me emotional. Fuck you. Dinner is probably cold by now. Thanks for giving me more work, asshole,” _ Brian signed before turning and walking back to the house. He paused at the door and stripped himself of his soaked shirt, leaving his mask on, before tossing it to the ground. He paused at the door frame and turned around to face Danny again, who was unashamedly raking his eyes over Brian’s torso. 

_ “Love you,” _ he signed before sharply turning back around and slamming the back door behind him, leaving Danny out in the rain, grinning broadly. 


End file.
